


Give Me A Sign, Take My Hand, We'll Be Fine

by LahraTeigh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Embarrassed Ned Leeds, Embarrassed Peter Parker, F/M, Multi, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Tony should have knocked... he REALLY should have knocked.





	Give Me A Sign, Take My Hand, We'll Be Fine

Tony didn’t know Peter had guests over. Friday didn’t tell him. 

This situation was awkward. Very. Awkward.

MJ had the blanket pulled right up to her chin, staring up at the ceiling. 

Ned was looking anywhere and everywhere, except at the scientist. 

Peter was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands, this situation was WAY too awkward to talk. 

“I’m”. -Tony cleared his throat- “I should have knocked.” He coughed. 

Peter nodded.  
“Yeah, I-uh...We should get dressed.” 

Tony nodded, quickly walking out of the room. 

Peter groaned, flopping backwards onto the bed.

“Oh my god! Mister Stark just...” he tossed his hands over his eyes. 

MJ laughed.  
“Yeah.” She said, standing up to put her jeans on. 

“I’m never going to look at him the same. Not only was I caught having sex by my dad... it was a threesome.” He groaned again, burring his head into Ned’s shoulder. 

Ned kissed his cheek.  
“Yeah... I can’t show my face here again.”

Peter faked a sob.  
“You can’t leave me here. I can’t face him alone.” 

MJ rolled her eyes.  
“Babies.” She mumbled. 

She straddled Peter’s lap, leaning down to kiss him.  
“You might want to get dressed and head out. You do have intern stuff to do today.”

Peter sighed, gently flopping MJ onto her back and stood up. 

He groaned again.  
“I don’t want to go...” he whined.

Ned gave him a sympathetic smile.  
“It’ll be fine...” he said unconvinced. 

Peter shook his head as he pulled his shirt on. 

MJ looked between the too, amused.  
“It’s not that bad. Seriously guys.” 

Peter scoffed.  
“You don’t live here... I have to see him everyday. EVERY.DAY” 

Ned nodded, agreeing with Peter. 

Michelle clicked her tongue.  
“Just pretend it didn’t happen. Ignore it. I doubt he’s going to bring it up.” She said.

Peter took a deep breath, then released it.  
“Yeah. You’re right.” 

Michelle smiled.  
“Damn right I am. Now finish getting dress, and we’ll meet up at Ned’s tonight.” She said, standing up to kiss the short male.

As she pulled back from the kiss. She felt Ned staring.  
“You better not have a bone-“

“I’m up! I’m up!” Ned scrambled from the bed to find his discarded clothes. 

Peter and MJ laughed.

“Alright, I’ll see you two later.” Peter stood on his tippy toes to kiss the taller girl again, then moved around the side of bed to kiss Ned too. 

“At 7, don’t forget.” MJ yelled out as Peter ran out the door. 

Peter felt all the embarrassment flood back into him again as he got into the elevator, going down to Tony’s lab. 

“There you are Peter!” Tony smiled.

Peter cleared his throat awkwardly.  
“Yep.”

After a while, the awkward atmosphere left the room. The two worked on their projects. 

Peter stopped what he was doing when he felt eyes staring holes into the back of his head. 

“What’s wrong, Mister Stark?” Peter asked, putting down his wrench.

“Ned AND Michelle?” Tony teased. 

Peter blushed and groaned, turning back towards his project. 

Tony’s laugh filled the room.


End file.
